The present invention relates to compositions for alleviating symptoms associated with premenstrual syndrome (PMS) and methods of treatment for PMS using such compositions.
The U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Office on Women's Health, summarizes that PMS is a group of symptoms linked to the menstrual cycle. PMS symptoms occur in the week or two weeks prior to menstruation. The symptoms usually disappear after menstruation starts. PMS can affect menstruating women of any age, and is different for each woman. PMS may be just a monthly bother, or it may be so severe that it makes it hard to even get through the clay. Up to 80% of women experience some symptoms of PMS. The causes of PMS are not clear, and are linked to hormonal changes during the menstrual cycle. Stress and emotional problems do not seem to cause PMS.
It would be desirable to have compositions for alleviating symptoms associated with PMS and methods of treatment for PMS using such compositions.